dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WikiaIvan1997
Hello! Welcome to the Danny Phantom Fanon Wiki! I'm the main administrator to this Wiki and am happy to help should you have any questions pertaining to this community, editing, or your fan series. Have fun! The Golden Girl (talk) 02:36, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ~~Hey, WikiaIvan1997, I'm Transformersprimefan. I love Danny Phantom too. Want me to do a transcript for A Flame to Remember? ~~Say, WikiaIvan1997, how about we do The Two Phantoms episode called "Guys' Night Out"? Its like Girls' Night Out from Danny Phantom but instead of woman getting rid of men, it's men getting rid of women.~~ Sure, why not. You can be a writer on my fanfic's episodes if you want. Not everyone is perfect. (talk) 12:36, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ---- ~~Cool. We could be editor buddies.~~ ~~So, WikiaIvan1997, can you edit A Flame to Remember (transcript)?~~ I'll try to do it. Not everyone is perfect. (talk) 13:35, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ~~Thanks.~~ Okay, I'm all done with the transcript. Not everyone is perfect. (talk) 18:00, June 5, 2017 (UTC) ~~Now all we need to think about is who will be the main protagonists and antagonists of "Guys' Night Out".~~ ~~Can you create "Guys' Night Out"?~~ Already made an article for that episode. Not everyone is perfect. (talk) 18:58, June 5, 2017 (UTC) I know, it's my turn now. I may take a couple of breaks, so pardon the slow progress. I'm thinking of writing an episode about Ember's life before she became a ghost. I just wrote the articles for her parents, David and Kylie McLain, both of whom are names after famous musicians. Not everyone is perfect. (talk) 15:34, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ~~Cool. I had an idea for an OC sister I made for Youngblood called Catherine. She likes to dress up like her younger sibling, mostly portraying a supervillain alter-ego of herself called Cat-Thrine.~~ ~~She is also aged 15 which makes her much older than Youngblood.~~ ~~Catherine makes her first appearance in "Super Spector CD" inwhich all the adults in Amity Park are being kidnapped by her and her helper, Rem McLain, to be used as her supervillain followers so it's up to Danny, Danielle, Ember and the other kids of Amity to work together to fight back for their parents.~~ ~~Okay, this next one may surprise you but it's gonna be mixed with my favourite MLP Equestria Girls movie: Rainbow Rocks. It also features my OCs, all of whom are male siren ghosts with gems on their necklaces which they use to absorb the negativity of others in order to maintain their manipulative singing. There are at least five: Crescendo, Allegro, Sonant, Anthem and Rocka. In it, the five male siren ghosts infiltrate Casper High and turn it's musical showcase into a Crescendo Showdown. Now, it's up to Danny, Danielle, Sam, Star, Paulina and Valerie, now in a band called the Casper High Kids, to put a stop to their negative energy feeding frenzy.~~ That sounds like a good plot for the musical episode "Rock and Rule", with various music styles, ranging from prog-rock to classical, new wave and even punk rock. Not everyone is perfect. (talk) 13:01, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ~~Thanks. Add the plot to the list of episodes page and we make it together.~~ ~~Now for the episode itself.~~ ~~You're next for Rock and Rule.~~ Okay, I'm going away tomorrow to my grandma once again. Like the last few times, I'll be unavailable and you'll be left in charge of the Two Phantoms episodes. And I'm going away for quite a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but when I do come back home, I'll let you know. Not everyone is perfect. (talk) 17:36, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ~~Alright. You're next for Rock and Rule.~~ ~~You're next for Rock and Rule.~~ ~~You're next for Rock and Rule.~~ ~~You're next for Rock and Rule.~~ ~~You're next for Rock and Rule.~~ ~~You're next for Rock and Rule.~~ ~~You're next for Rock and Rule.~~